Death Of A Hero
by Pineapple1
Summary: During the Endor celebrations, Han and Leia discover just how strong their love is... My first fic - be nice! *COMPLETE*
1. The End?

Hope you like this, let me know what you think, it makes my day to see feedback!  
  
************************  
  
He watched them all celebrating with utter contempt.  
  
'Still, that wouldn't last', he thought.  
  
He smiled malevolently when he thought of her falling to a dead pile on the ground. After that. it didn't matter, he would have honoured the Empire and all that it stood for.  
  
Slowly he drew his blaster and aimed it at the object of his hatred.  
  
************************  
  
One minute Luke was enjoying himself and smiling with his best friends and the next Han was pushing Leia out the way of a blaster bolt.  
  
Luke looked to the bushes to see an imperial officer aim again for his sister. Where was Han?  
  
Luke pulled his lightsaber from its belt with amazing speed and blocked the offending blasts. Abruptly the blasts stopped and Luke looked to see Wedge had gone round the behind the imperial and blasted him.  
  
Luke turned to his sister, what he saw he would never forget.  
  
************************  
  
Leia had been vaguely aware of what had just happened, she pulled herself from the floor and searched for Han. He was lying crumpled on the floor nearby.  
  
'Oh God, no, please, no... let him be all right'.  
  
She tentively crawled over to him, he was lying face down and she could smell the ozone from the blast he'd taken for her. She gently turned him over, to see a large scorch mark on his chest oozing blood and staining his white shirt.  
  
"L-Leia?" he stammered.  
  
Tears began to drip down her face as he said her name, "Shhh... Han its gonna be alright, just hang on, please" she said the last word like all her happiness depended on it, in reality, it did. It really did.  
  
He began shivering violently; she pulled him to her and cradled him in her arms.  
  
'Force, please let him live, I don't think I can make it without him... please!'  
  
"Leia I-I want... y-you t-to... know... I'll... a-always... l-love... you-"  
  
Leia's tears began to flow more furiously now as she desperately watched him gasp for air. "That's right," she said shakily "And that's why you're going to make it" she tried to sound confident but was unsuccessful.  
  
Han managed to give a half smile but gently shook his head. "I'll b-be watchin'... over... you w-when... you... l-lead... that.... G-government of... yours"  
  
Tears began to stream down Han's face, he knew he didn't have much time left, but at least the pain wasn't as bad now.  
  
Leia's sobs grew louder as she clung to him, she was aware that everyone was watching them, but all that mattered was Han, the one man she'd ever loved was dying in her arms and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.  
  
"Han please, please, don't leave me!" She begged him "I love you, stay with me, please!"  
  
"I... l-love you... to... a-and I-I'll... be w-waitin'... for... y-you" he muttered. Suddenly his shivering stopped and he lay limply in Leia's arms.  
  
'No! Don't let this happen to me again!'  
  
But Han was gone; he'd left her to a world of loneliness and despair.  
  
"Nooo!" Leia cried out as she sobbed hysterically into Han's shirt collar.  
  
************************  
  
Luke had stood there watching like everyone else as he witnessed Han's dying words to his sister. He felt like a huge part of him had been torn forcibly from him, he felt cold and empty, as the grief washed over him. He was numb all over.  
  
'If this is how I feel Leia must fell 10 times worse' he realized as he watched her cry uncontrollably over her deceased lover.  
  
He feebly glanced around to see Chewie sitting on a stump nearby with his head in his hands whuffing silently to himself, he wasn't even trying to rip the dead imperial apart, he just sat there rigidly mourning for his late partner and best friend.  
  
Suddenly sense came to Luke and as if on instinct he went over to Leia and put his hands on her shoulders, she didn't respond. He knelt beside her and took her hand; together they lowered their dead friend to the ground.  
  
Suddenly Leia was clinging to Luke crying so much Luke didn't think she'd stop, he just hugged her though, and let the tears stream down his face also.  
  
************************  
  
A week later Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca walked silently to Leia's cabin on board the Avenger. It was the day of Han's funeral; he was being buried on his homeworld of Corellia.  
  
Luke had been with Leia as often as he could, at first she used to just cry and ask him "Why?" but recently she had been withdrawn and had barely said two words to him, he suspected she wasn't eating either.  
  
When they reached her cabin Luke signalled for the Wookiee to remain where he was and went into Leia's home by himself. It was dark and in the corner of the room he could hear muffled sobs. He walked over and flicked on the lights. Leia was sat by the bed with her head in her hands crying. A holo of Han lay nearby.  
  
Looking at his face sent renewed grief over to Luke. He bent down and took Leia into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Leia, I know this won't seem like help now, but the pain will get easier to bear"  
  
She stopped crying and looked into his eyes "No Luke you're wrong" she said almost in a whisper "It'll never be any easier to bear, when Alderaan was destroyed I almost gave up hope. but you and Han were there for me, before I knew it I was given something to live for again - him, and now he's gone and I have no one left any more"  
  
"You've still got me" Luke insisted.  
  
Leia looked to the holo "Have I Luke? You're going to be leaving soon, you've got a Jedi Academy to set up and you'll never be here..."  
  
Luke sighed, "I'll stay for as long as I can and Chewie'll always be here for you"  
  
Leia half smiled "Thank-you Luke" was all she said.  
  
************************  
  
The funeral some how didn't feel real to Leia, she felt as though she was watching someone else mourning. Some part of her claimed she was still in shock, but she just found it impossible to witness his funeral first hand, she was aware of Luke's comforting arm wrapped round her, it seemed like that was the only thing keeping her tethered to reality, in some ways she didn't want to be in reality, the pain was just too much to bear.  
  
'Oh why? Why did you have to take him from me?'  
  
She followed everyone to the marquee nearby, she was vaguely aware of people coming up to her and whispering their sorrows of Han's 'sudden departure'.  
  
'Why is this so formal? Why can't people just act normally?'  
  
It was only when the speeches came round that Leia snapped back to reality, it hurt, it hurt a lot.  
  
People whom she was sure had barely said two words' to Han stood up and gave heart-rending speeches about what a hero he was.  
  
Then they showed a holo vid, it started out with Luke looking at the camera, on Hoth. Wedge's voice came out over the speaker "Come on Luke say something..."  
  
The on screen Luke rolled his eyes and said "Yes here I am with the rebel alliance on Hoth, allowing a complete idiot to film me" Then he laughed.  
  
Wedge could be heard saying "Ha ha Skywalker!... Hey are Han and Chewie back from that supply run yet?"  
  
Luke flicked another glance at the camera "Yeah... hey Wedge I wouldn't get any ideas, Han hates being filmed or having his holo taken - worried he'll get found by Jabba or someone"  
  
Wedge could be heard laughing, then he started to walk across the hangar with the camera, when the Falcon came into sight Leia felt a renewed pang of grief, as she knew that she'd no longer see Han standing outside it desperately trying to fix something or arguing with Chewie.  
  
The camera stopped at the entrance to the Falcon, a loud voice could be heard from inside followed by Wookiee roars. Suddenly someone came striding down the ramp, it was him, clad in his bloodstripe pants, knee length boots, white shirt and navy jacket.  
  
"Hey Wedge" He said noncommittally before stopping in his tracks, he turned back round to look at the camera "That better not be recordin' Antilles" Han warned. He studied Wedge for a long moment "Look, I hate bein' filmed everyone here knows that. An' if you want me to keep doin' these supply runs you better turn it off" Han glared.  
  
"So where's your furry co-pilot?" Wedge said undeterred.  
  
"Listen-" But Han was cut off before any more could be said "Han, Han quick there's been a cave in near the South entrance - Leia's there!"  
  
The camera stayed on Han who looked scared, really scared. His true feelings were quickly covered up though with the usual smuggler's façade. The camera watched as Han and Luke ran away towards the South Entrance, the camera followed.  
  
Wedge filmed the entire incident, but most of it was screened out, it showed the rescue workers hard at work with Han helping them and giving them orders of where to dig. Many rescue workers began to get tired but Han kept on going, suddenly he was through, he went in and came back out holding Leia in his arms.  
  
She was fine apart from a small bump on the head; he set her on her feet and hugged her tightly. Then the camera blacked out.  
  
Leia had to get off this planet, she still remembered that hug like it was yesterday.  
  
'When will this pain end?' she thought as she pushed her way out of the crowd.  
  
***********************  
  
That night Leia found that whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was Han, today was like the final goodbye and it hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before.  
  
She'd lost a lot of people when Alderaan had been destroyed but somehow that seemed minor in comparison. Han had become part of her soul and when he had... died so had that part of her.  
  
Eventually she must have drifted off because suddenly she was back on the Falcon on the way to Bespin, Han was somewhere nearby she could feel his presence, it was like she'd been transported back in time, she was in the cockpit, so slowly she made her way out and saw him working on a conduit nearby, she was just happy to watch him at that moment.  
  
Suddenly he turned around, caught sight of her and smiled "If your not doin' anythin' you wanna give me a hand over here?"  
  
She smiled back and walked over to where he was working and knelt down to get a good look, he handed her a hydro spanner and indicated what she should fix on the conduit, as she was using it she felt his arms wrap round her from behind and his chin rest on her shoulder, she stopped momentarily before continuing to mend the conduit.  
  
They stayed that way along time, even after she'd finished repairing the conduit. "I know you're hurtin' sweetheart but I'm always with you, remember that".  
  
"Why did you have to leave me Han?" she sighed, "I don't think I can last much longer on my own, I need you"  
  
He was silent for a long time, "Leia you're strong, you're gonna get through this"  
  
Leia knew he was trying to be positive but his voice was faltering and she could feel his tears on her shoulder. "Han, I don't want to live without you"  
  
"You've got to though," He said.  
  
"Han everyday I feel as though someone's suffocating me, its too painful"  
  
He kissed her cheek "It hurts for me too, but we'll see each other again soon"  
  
Tears began to stream down Leia's face aswell, "It just seems so unfair, just when we found each other we were torn apart" she sighed "Han? Why are we here? Are you really here or are you just part of my dream"  
  
He was silent for a while "I don't know I just remember watching you fall asleep and then I was here - with you" Leia exhaled slowly and lay back in his arms.  
  
***********************  
  
Han sat there holding her; he desperately wanted to be with her all the time but knew that was impossible.  
  
A part of him screamed out for him to ask her to join him for eternity, but he knew that he would be selfish to ask her such a thing.  
  
He hoped she'd get over him, but he doubted it, for a week he'd felt like a piece of him was missing but now they were together again and he felt whole, complete. He knew she felt the same, he'd never intended dying that day, but fate obviously had other ideas.  
  
'Force all I want to be is with her!'  
  
***********************  
  
Leia was vaguely aware of an alarm going off but she didn't want to leave Han's secure embrace, she turned to face him "I have to go, don't I?" she said.  
  
He swallowed hard "I guess" was all he said.  
  
She stood up with him, suddenly she was in his arms, and they were kissing passionately.  
  
'Just like Bespin all over again, except this time really is goodbye.'  
  
The room began to spin furiously; Leia awoke with a start in her own empty bed aboard the Avenger.  
  
The dream came rushing back and tears threatened to engulf Leia, she bit them back and looked round the room  
  
"I love you Han Solo," she said to it, in the vain hope that he was listening.  
  
***********************  
  
"I know" Han Solo whispered silently. "I know".  
  
***********************  
  
Sorry if it's a bit depressing! I have a happy (kinda) ending to it which isn't as dramatic, so let me know if you want me to upload it, it's a continuation from where this one left off. 


	2. Eternity

Chapter Two  
  
***********************  
  
Leia had tried desperately to keep up her serene diplomat façade at meetings and speeches for the last month but inside she felt total despair, loss and grief.  
  
As soon as she opened the door in the morning her barriers were erected, but as soon as she closed the doors at night she broke down and often cried herself to sleep, she wanted nothing more than to end her misery and join Han in eternity, ever since that dream she'd felt completely alone.  
  
Luke was off world more often than not, and Chewie was so depressed he'd locked himself in the Falcon, however he did come every week to check that Leia was okay, sometimes they'd talk about their different memories of Han, other times they'd talk about ships and spaceports.  
  
Leia felt trapped and confined. But it wasn't until the Review Day that Leia gave up all hope.  
  
The New Republic wanted to charter the exact details leading up to their conquering the Empire. Leia was haunted by flashbacks the entire day.  
  
"When you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting out?"  
  
"He's the brains sweetheart!"  
  
She shivered. She knew that she would be lucky to get out of this meeting with her sanity intact. It was when Bespin was brought up she thought she'd never make it. She remembered Han's agonised screams as they tortured him and then."I love you!"  
  
"I know"  
  
She felt as though a steel clamp had been placed over her heart. She excused herself and ran to her cabin. The clamp was getting tighter and tighter, and the memories of Han kept pouring into her mind.  
  
Suddenly everything went dark and she knew she'd collapsed.  
  
***********************  
  
Luke had seen Chewie heading towards Leia's quarters and decided to join him, he'd just got back from offworld and wanted to check on Leia, he'd felt a great deal of emotional grief from her earlier and now. there was nothing.  
  
As they reached the cabin door Luke felt even more apprehensive. When they first walked in they couldn't see anything, Chewie pawed the lights and both stood shocked as they saw Leia's small form lying on the floor.  
  
Luke ran over to her, "Chewie! Call a med team - Now!"  
  
But it was too late. Leia Organa had stopped breathing hours ago. Luke desperately tried to revive her but to no avail.  
  
'No! Don't let me lose another person in my life, pleas!'  
  
Just then the meds arrived. They worked furiously for 20 minutes but eventually proclaimed her death.  
  
Luke just sunk to the floor 'this can't be happening it just can't be!'  
  
The meds told him she'd probably had a seizure brought on by extreme stress.  
  
"Oh Gods Chewie! This is all my fault, I should have been here for her more and now." Tears rolled gently down Luke's face.  
  
The mammoth Wookiee came over and hugged him tightly "You could have done nothing to prevent this young one, she has never been the same since Han. Reach out I am sure that you of all people can feel her happiness now that she has been reunited with him" Chewie whuffed silently.  
  
Luke closed his eyes and did indeed see and feel his sister's joy at once again being at Han's side. Luke smiled, "You're right Chewie, she is happy. and so is Han"  
  
***********************  
  
Han had watched the whole incident right from when Leia arrived home, when she collapsed Han had tried everything, but he wasn't corporal and therefore had a hard job picking up solid objects.  
  
He even tried connecting to people using Luke's 'Force' but nothing worked.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he froze. Slowly he turned around to see Leia looking at him through unushed tears "Leia" he said and then hugged her, she felt so real.  
  
Then it hit him 'she must be.'  
  
"Leia - Oh Gods, are you."  
  
Leia smiled at him "I must be if I'm here with you"  
  
"I'm so sorry I thought - I never knew, I mean."  
  
He was silenced by her finger on his lips "Shhh." she said "I don't care if I'm dead, I'm with you, which is the only place I've wanted to be for the last 5 weeks, I couldn't go on without you Han it just became too much." Tears slid down her glowing form.  
  
"It's okay now, we're together" he whispered "And nothing can keep us apart this time, nothing"  
  
Both of them smiled as they felt more whole and a part of one another than ever before. Hand in hand they could finally walk in to the blinding light of the after life. Neither one had ever felt more content and at bliss in their whole existence.  
  
The End  
  
****************  
  
Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE R&R IT MAKES MY DAY!!! 


End file.
